


Breakers : Intuition of the Mind

by LilTom956



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTom956/pseuds/LilTom956
Summary: Breakers is an original concept made by phillbread and Tipolox, who are friends of mine.===Rookie Detective Magmata Keisatsu finally has a place he can call home. Everything goes swell for the first few days, and there are no real cases. Life finally gives him a break from the shitshow of a life he had... Too bad believing in that lie wasn't going to last for long. Out of nowhere, everything spirals into action as the body of a mysterious "Agent #00712" is found with most of their bones broken is found near the entrance of the well-known Akumu Inc. On top of all of this, a small group known as the Broken have begun acts of terrorism on popular landmarks around the globe. Can Magmata and his new allies find out just what the hell is going on within this ever-so disastrous storm of utter chaos?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to submit the prologue today, but this first chapter will be composed with known Breakers. This includes the protagonist's Breaker and the Breaker for the mysterious Agent #00712.

\-- B R E A K E R S --  
Chrono - The most common Breaker, can stop time, and boost stats.  
Chrono RW - Created by escaping time's grasp, can stop time longer, fast forward, rewind people.

Distortion - Used by transporters, can teleport self and small objects.  
Distortion PL - Created by accessing the distort world, can create portals to move larger objects, can teleport, can access the distortion world.

Climate - Used by weathermen to control the weather, can create small weather types.  
Climate ND - Created by facing the eye of the storm, can create natural disasters and control the weather overall.

Spacial - Used by construction workers, can control the environment around them to move objects and create objects.  
Spacial TK - Created by becoming one with the earth, can control the environment to a bigger extent, can create temporary life.

Mind - Used by thieves and psychologists, can make people experience random emotions and mind control only a little.  
Mind TE - Created by destroying the inner fear in the mind, can mind control to a better extent, can fake memories and bigger emotions.

Mimic - Used by performers and magicians, can copy other Breakers, excluding upgraded breakers, can duplicate small items.  
Mimic UL - Created by forgetting one's self, can copy all Breakers, excluding Galaxius, can duplicate weaponry and objects.

Biology - Used by doctors, can heal self minorly, can edit body functions a little.  
Biology PhD - Created by the will to help others, can heal and revive, can edit body functions better.

Galaxius - Unknown.

\-- O T H E R B R E A K E R S --  
Malfunction - A combination of Chrono and Mind, allows combo attacks using both of them to your advantage. Created by the mysterious "Tophat".  
Malfunction NE - Created by Tophat as well, can create stasis fields, reflect some projectiles if focused and rewind people's memories.

Trickster - A combination of Mimic and Mind, can create projectiles of fake sounds and create minor illusions.  
Trickster JK - Once again created by Tophat, can now create a temporary mental shutdown in somebody, and the illusions made are able to attack if humanoid but aren't as strong as their real-life counterparts.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue : End it on a Sour Note.

[Insert filler text as I begin writing the script.]


End file.
